1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device capable of optimizing driving characteristics of a circuit thin film transistor and a pixel thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED) and an electro luminescence display (ELD). The flat panel display device includes a pixel area having a plurality of pixel parts and a circuit area positioned adjacent the pixel area. The pixel area includes pixel thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive each of the pixel parts. The circuit area includes circuit TFTs to control driving signals applied to the pixel area.
Driving characteristics of the pixel TFT and the circuit TFT are different. For example, an image is displayed on the pixel area. Thus, to display a uniform image on the pixel area, a uniform driving characteristic for the pixel TFT throughout the pixel area is needed. Since the peripheral circuit area receives complicated driving signals, the circuit TFT requires fast response time to control the driving signals.
Thus, when channels of the pixel and circuit TFTs are formed with semiconductor layers of a same material, each distinct driving characteristic of the pixel TFT and the circuit TFT may not be achieved.